


Who Am I?

by Crazy_Snake_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Snake_Writes/pseuds/Crazy_Snake_Writes
Summary: You'd think something that was soulless, could not die. But that simply isn't the case. Everything can die.Even our beloved Protector. Ink.
Relationships: Ink/Error, Inkerror, lust/ink
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Inky Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, I'm very bad at writing fight sences. So yeah, enjoy!

When Ink had died, no one was expecting it. Not even Ink himself. Everyone always assumed that he just couldn't die, but they were oh so wrong.

It was such a beautiful day, you wouldn't even think that such a terrible tragedy would be happening later on. It was also Ink and Errors wedding anniversary. They had the whole day planned out perfectly, they were going to have eggs and bacon for breakfast. Then drop off their kid, Paperjam. Off at Dreams and Cross's house. Then, they would have the whole day to themselves. What a beautiful day it would have been. But someone decided to ruin those plans.  
Nightmare, the King of Darkness. He had been silent for awhile now, everyone was expecting him to attack at some point. But they didn't think he would do something so cruel.

Our precious Protector, Ink had woken up next to his beloved. The Destroyer, Error. When they had finally announced to the Multiverse, that they were a couple. Everyone at first thought it was a joke, I mean the protector and Destroyer getting to together. It was a laugh. But now they seemed nothing more then cute. But let's get back to the two. He smiled kissing the bridge of his lovers nose, the other grumbling as he turned over. Ink giggling softly at the other. Error had always been grumpy in the morning, so this was normal. 

"Errooorrrr~" Ink said playfully, slight sleepiness in his voice. As he snuggles closer to said skeleton.

Error groans in response, not ready to wake up. Covering his face slightly.

"Errooorrr~ do you know what day it is?" He began to nuzzle the others shoulder. Error laid there for a second, thinking. 'What day was it?' He thought. But then it clicked, and he jumped out of bed. Earning a giggle from Ink, as said skele gets up as well. 

They both threw on some clothes, and went to make the breakfast they oh so desired. Which was eggs and bacon. It wasn't long until it was almost done. So Ink decided to go get their kid, Paperjam. For he knew, that he would be just as much trouble as his father. He slowly slid open the door to the child's room, then he snuggled up into bed with his child. The child cuddling up to his mother, as the kid called him. It was so warm and comfortable, he was tempted to fall asleep but he could not. He had a child to awaken. He slowly rubbed the child's upper arm, whispering for him to wake up. 

"Come on sweetie, it's time to get up" he had said sweetly. Continuing to rub the child's arm.

Paperjam groaned, and pushed himself closer to his mother's chest. Trying to avoid waking up. But his mother continued to nag at him, only when he had mentioned breakfast. That he decided to fully wake. 

"Hmmm ma?" Paperjam yawned, stretching.

"Yes sweetie?" Ink replied, stroking his son's skull. 

"Can you carry me?" The child questioned his mother.

"Sure" Ink smiled, wrapping his arms around his son. Holding him as if he were a newborn, wrapping the blanket around the child as well. Then he went to join his husband in the kitchen, seeing that the food was already laid out for the family. He sat his son down on a chair next to his own. Then the family went to have an enjoyable morning together. After they were done, Ink cleaned the dishes. While Error played with Paperjam in the living room.  
Soon Ink had joined the two. Hugging his beloved from behind, smiling slightly. The family was getting ready to drop Paperjam at Dream's and Cross's, but they were cut off by an attack. It wasn't any normal attack though. It was happening at their own home. The adults were quick to protecting their son. 

"Error get Paperjam out of here! I can handle him!" He said, his eye lights flaring red of anger. 

Error was about to argue, but the crys of his son led him to reason. So he quickly made a glitchy portal and grabbed his son. Then he jumped through, the last thing he sees is Ink throwing some paint at their attacker before the portal closed.

With his son being brought to safety, Inks focus was on Nightmare.  
Throwing some red paint to hopefully put him to a stop. Nightmare grunted quietly and continued his attack, commanding His tentacles to hit Inks legs. Which in hindsight, succeeded. Ink limbed away slightly, then he lunched at Nightmare. Catching him off guard, as he hit their skull. Nightmare however used his tentacles to slap ink up against a window, the glass shattering. Scratches all over Inks body, as his inky blood poured out of his wounds. Ink growled, and his grip on his brush tightened. But before he could get up, slimey tentacles wrapped themselves around Ink. Squeezing him. He gasped, trying to breathe. But the tentacles kept squeezing tighter. Not allowing him breath.  
Nightmare panted, laughing slightly. 

"Wow Ink you've gotten so much weaker, ever since you had that brat with Error!" Nightmare taunted, laughing.  
He enjoyed seeing his enemy's so helpless, gasping for air as their blood poured right out of them. Useless to do anything to him.  
Despite not needing to actually breathe to live, the need for it became stronger. Soon tears began to poor out of his eyes.  
Despite Nightmare being his enemy, Ink couldn't help but agree. He had become weak, he should have continued to train. But his foolish mind decided not to, it didn't see the need for it then. But now it does.  
Nightmares laughter soon died down to only a few chuckles.

"Soo what should I do with you? Torture you? No. That wouldn't do anything. Hmmm" Nightmare stood there thinking on what to do now that he has won.  
But he had let his guard down too quickly, as blue strings cut down some of his tentacles. Though Ink was still in them. Nightmare screeched, out of pain and mostly anger. As he looks for the culprit of the strings. His two tentacles squeezing around Ink, to the point most monsters would have died already. Ink cryed harder, as he started to struggle. Seeing that his lover was here.  
Nightmare and error fight for a little while before Nightmare decided to play with fate. He moved one of his tentacles around the struggling Inks neck, and slowly began to squeeze until there was a sickening snap. 

Time seemed to stop for a second as Inks broken body plummeted to the floor. Inky blood pouring out of every wound on his body, as well as his mouth. The blood began to make a puddle under the almost lifeless Ink. His beautiful eyes now fading to black. Tears poured out of Error like a river as he ran to his lover.

"No no no- your not dead, please Ink tell me your alive!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around the lifeless Ink. His blood staining his clothes. By this time Nightmare had already left, leaving Error there to morn for his dead loved one.


	2. Buried alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, Error and Paperjam are sad. And Ink is well, you will have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, you will see the aftermath of someone who got buried alive, so if that'll set of any triggers then you probably shouldn't read this.

After Inks death, everything seemed to fall apart in the Multiverse. Literally. Most copys fell due to his death, without the Protector the balance had broken. So only the Originals had made it. Though only physically, they mentally could not take his death. Most people from the Originals were friends of the Protector. So it hurt them, but not as much as it did the Destroyer. As he was called. Though family and friends call him Error. He didn't recover from his loved ones death. He couldn't. Ink was everything to him. But he couldn't die, he had a son to take care of. Eventhough he could barely take care of himself.  
Now time has passed and our Immortal beings had aged 100 years from Inks death. Most people had forgotten him. His name. His looks. His personality. All that was left of him was his status, as the Protector. Thankfully close friends and family still remembered him, and by now had accepted his death. Well besides Error. 

Error cryed quietly holding a drawing of himself and Ink, they were both holding their son. Paperjam. He was a newborn at the time, but damn was he a cryer. The two didn't get sleep for months. Error giggled slightly, remembering that sweet memory. How funny it was now, but how sad as well. 

"Dad?" Error looked up at his son, who had opened the door. Though he could not reply.   
Paperjam smiled and crawled into bed with his father, looking at the drawing as well. 

"It's about mom, right?" He questioned, looking up at his parent. Error nodded, hugging his son.

"Yes, yes it is" he said, his voice breaking slightly. Paperjam rubbed his father's back, soothing circles. He doesn't remember much about his mother, only what people were willing to tell him. He had tried once to get information from his father, but he only broke down in tears. A sight he had never seen before, but now it seems normal. 

"Paperjam?" He looked at his father, notifying him that he was listening. 

"D-do you want to see his grave?" Paperjam seemed stunned, his father never invited him to his mother's grave. So he accepted the offer graciously. 

It was cold as the two gods stood above the grave. Pure silence, until the sounds of sobbing came from them. He couldn't believe it. This was as close as he ever been to his mother's grave. He Kneeled down, as the tears slipped down his face and onto the dirt above the grave. This is where his mother is resting for all eternity. 

"Ma I-" the tears didn't stop and it hurt so much. Is this what his father felt for so many years? This pain? 

"M-ma I wish I could, I could-" soon the dirt would have turned into mud from all the tears.

"Ma if you're listening, I just want you to know that. I wish I could see you again, I wish we all could see you" at his final words he stood up and he and his father left. Maybe someday they shall return. But when they do, they will not find what they are looking for. 

___

A sudden gasp was heard, then the sound of banging against wood. No one heard it, well except the one doing it. The banging continued, then screaming following it.   
This cycle continued on for awhile before the wood broke and dirt piled in. The screaming being forced to a stop as tears fell down their face. Everything hurts so badly, they thought. But they continued, scratching at the dirt and rocks. Trying to Escape this twisted fate. As the dirt and rocks fell into their eye sockets, pain being the only thing they felt at the moment. As they continued to claw at the dirt above them in Desperate panic to get out. It didn't take long before they saw the moon shining down on them. Upon see it caused them to scratch at the surface, to get out. They reached their arm over the opening and pulled themselves out of their burial. Dragging their body out of the Cemetery. Finally falling down on the road. Blood mixed with dirt, along with feathers from the wings that they have. They gagged, as the blood and dirt poured from their mouth. Such a disgusting sight. It hurt so badly, why does it hurt? What happened? Why was I trapped? Did I do something? Who am I? Those were all questions going through their head. As they scratched on the stone floor, reassuring them that they were no longer trapped. They are free now. He was free now. 

A sudden sound of growling came from down the road, coming straight for him. It didn't seem to see him. Considering he was on the floor, he tried to drag himself out of the way but he was too weak. He had used all his energy to get here and now he just had to sit there, and wait for his end once again. He closed his eyes waiting for the incoming hit. But it never happened, instead he heard the sound of something crashing into something. He snapped his eyes open to see why he had lived. In front of him was a skeleton. He wore a long fluffy robe, colored purple and blue. With a black crop top underneath with a blue heart in the middle, black jeans with blue boots. His face looked like a normal skeletons but his eye lights were a purple shaped heart. The skeleton looked at him with a concerned look.

"Are you- oh my god!" The skeleton covered their mouth fully seeing the condition the other was in. It was horrifying. They immediately pull out a box and called a number, panic in their voice as they did so.   
They kneeled down next to our winged skeleton and asked him questions he didn't understand.

"Okay how about your name?" They questioned.  
He looked down at the stone floor, his name? What was his name? Out of pure luck, he happened to look at the torn up scarf around his neck. Then s he read what it had said.

"My name is Ink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this doesn't have to be the end. So if you do enjoy it let me know okay. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed that.


	3. Tears go to rage then Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was lead to his lovers grave, but he did not like what he saw and rage over took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very confusing and I'm sooo sorry about that. I hope you all like it anyways.

"My name is Ink?" His voice was scratchy and barely Audible. It took our purple heart eyed skeleton to really think about what the other had said, but his thoughts couldn't get far. For his worry had overcome it, the winged skeleton or as we now know him as Ink.   
Right as he spoke harsh coughing came from him, black inky blood dripping slightly from his mouth as he coughed harder. The heart eye skeleton panicked slightly, thinking of when the ambulance was going to get here. Almost as if on cue, the distance sounds of sirens came near. He almost sighed in relief, going closer to the winged skeleton.

"Okay some people are going to come here and help the pain your feeling, okay so don't freak out please." He tried to explain to the other but his voice got drowned out by the sirens. The ambulance stoping right next to them. As a human and a goat monster of some sort ran out with a hospital bed on wheels. The human trying to pick Ink up, as said skeleton scoots back in fear. 'What do these people want with him? Are they planning to hurt him!' He didn't trust these Unknown people, so he backed up and lifted his hand up in defense. The monster tried to help get the skeleton up, but he just backed away further. Suddenly having the energy to do so.   
Our purple eyed skeleton didn't know what to do at first but then decided to try and convince Ink that it was all going to be fine and that they weren't trying to hurt him. But when that failed he had to resort to using his magic, a purple glow went around Ink as he began to levitate and was put on the Hospital bed. Him trying to fight back, screaming despite his hurt throat. As little Inky tears fell from his eye, as he was being rolled into the ambulance. The heart eyed skeleton asking if he could go, though he was denied unless he was family of some sort. So wanting to make sure that this skeleton got proper care, he lied.

"I'm uh his brother! Now please I need to be with him, I need to be there!" Though it did seem a bit dramatic, they let him on. Closing the door, as it started to move. He having been sat down, as the other gave up on struggling. Seeing as it has weakened him, though the silent tears continued. As the doctors on board did what they could to help at the moment.   
When they finally got to the hospital, the heart eyed skeleton was forced to sit down in the lobby as he couldn't go in the back. He began to think on why he had done this, he didn't have to care for a stranger but he did. And he didn't know why, could it be how lonely he really his. Or maybe something about this skeleton made him want the other safe. He didn't know and he doubted he ever would.

■■■■■

Meanwhile, our beloved Error was doing the job he so hated. He had always hated his job, but now he hated it even more. For obvious reasons. He was going to the last AU of the Night, it was a weird copy of underlust. Where everyone had made it to the surface and somehow, became more normal because of it. Though was much as he would rather keep this one instead of the original, his job had to be done. Though ever since he died, he had to only destroy a few every month. As for some reason his son could not help create AUs yet like he could. He didn't know why but, that doesn't mean AU still weren't being created because they were. Just not as often as they used to. With that thought out of the way, he began his destruction. Finishing off with destroying the code and quickly getting out of there. The portal leading him to his grave. Though at first he didn't know why it had done that after all, he wanted to go see his son but saying goodnight to him would be nice. After all, he had always loved it when they would sit in bed and repeatedly said goodnight to each other. Until one decided to shut the other up, usually that would be Error. So with a sad smile he walked up to the grave and his expression had changed almost instantly. To one of sadness and slight happiness to pure horror. It looked as if someone had dug up his grave or, something crawled out. He honestly didn't believe the latter, after all. He would have known if his lover was alive, right?   
So he looked down hatefully, the only other reasonable option was that someone had dug it up. He thought of Nightmare, thinking that he had finally came back for some sick revenge but. He had not been seen ever since his lover had died, and wouldn't it make sense to do it sooner? He honestly didn't know, so the next thing that came to mind was that some disrespectful group of kids dug it up. Thinking that made him want to just about destroy this universe, but he knew he couldn't.  
Stepping closer he saw that there was claw marks, it could have been a dog but. Something about it didn't seem like that, it seemed like. Tears fell down his face, he couldn't be alive. Not after 100 years. He shook his head, wiping his tears with his sleeve. No, he wouldn't believe something so outrageous. No one can be reborn, not even someone like Ink. Right? It had to be.   
His eyes went red with anger, no he wasn't alive. This was probably the job of some stupid teens. With rage in his heart he began to destroy this universe, him having no self-control. He was going to find who ever did this a show them to never mess with the dead ever again.

■■■■■

After what felt like hours, he was told that he could see the winged skeleton. Though he was asleep. But he didn't mind, so a nurse escorted him to room 168. Which was the room our little Ink-bot was in, sleeping heavily on the soft cushions of the hospital bed. He looked at the other for a second before sitting down on a chair. The nurse leaving the two.  
His thoughts once again went back to why, but he deemed it as he was just lonely and seeing this skeleton that looked to be buried alive seemed like he had no one either. So maybe they could help each other. He was probably thinking a lie, this skeleton probably didn't trust him or wouldn't. He rested there for a little while before an alarm went off, scaring the winged skeleton wake as well as himself. What was happening? He thought, looking out the window seeing everyone freaking out and screaming about how someone was destroying the town. His face paled slightly, as he looked at Ink. He had to get them out of here, there was no way he was just going to let the other die like that. So he picked the winged skeleton up, being careful of his healing wounds. Then he bolted out some exit, freaking out as he saw some skeleton on a rampage. Probably for revenge of some sort.   
The skeleton in his arm had awoken, looking at the monster in terror of what they were doing. Him crying as he tried to scoot away from them. 

"Shhh it's okay we'll just hide in. . ." He began to look around as he ran in the opposite direction of the destruction. So far nothing seemed to be safe. Not for something with that power. He began to look lost thinking that they both may probably die or get hurt. He froze slightly, feeling the other in his arms shake out of fear or the cold. He looked around for something, but then decided to cover him with his jacket. It was a little too big, but it seemed to work just fine. Covering his face so the cold didn't hit him. He picked the other up again and went to run, but suddenly a glitched skeleton went crashing into a wall near the two. It was him! The one destroying everything. He went to run away but tripped slightly, Luckily catching himself and Ink. But unluckily the skeleton looked at the two. He froze in fear for a second. God was this skeleton terrifying. Then he snapped out of it and began to run but was caught in blue strings, ripping himself away from the winged skeleton. Said winged skeleton screamed, his tears falling as he fell too. The hood still covering his face. He looked up at the stranger that helped him, then too the one hurting everyone. His tears falling faster as he screamed to his savior from before, his wings flapping around in panic. Causing the glitched skeletons attention to go to him. He was about to attack this weird bird skeleton, until said winged skeleton pushed him. Him getting at look at their face as he fell. Though he didn't see much, he did see that ink splotch on their cheek he knew all too well. But before he could get over his shock they were already helping this version of lust. 

The purple heart eyed skeleton, or lust looked at ink worried for them. There was no way that they could keep this much energy for this long. He stood there crying and scared his legs becoming weak. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Lust knew that right here was not safe so he grabbed inks shoulders and told him that they had to get away from the bad skeleton. Ink just cryed in response as he fell down. Lust catching him.   
By now he had got out of his shock, not believing what he just saw. He was dead, that couldn't be him. Though he didn't have time to figure out, because the two had already ran and Error honestly didn't feel like destroying anymore. He just felt lost, everything just fell apart in one moment. His glitches began to cover his body as he made a portal to the one place he could calm and think. Outertale.

■■■■■

They made it very far lust setting the frightened skeleton down near a tree. He had ran to a forest, where his parents house was. Though they were dead so it belonged to him, because they had no other children. So after their small rest he picked Ink up and went to the house. Setting him down on the bed, as the winged skeleton passed out almost immediately as his head touched the pillow. Lust tucking him in and sitting on the bed himself. Thinking back on what just happened, it was all too much for his mind to comprehend. The weird skeleton, his power, how he froze up when he saw the winged skeleton next to him. He just didn't understand any of it, but he shouldn't worry about that right now. He was more worried for this stranger next to him. His mind wondered of how their past was, or why he found him on the verge of dying. He groaned slightly, all this thinking began to hurt his head. He needed sleep. So with his final thought, he soundly slipped into slumber.

'Good night'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof well I hope that didn't make people who actually kinda liked this hate me now. I didn't bother to edit this, so if there a mistake. Well it's staying there cuz I too lazy to fix.
> 
> Btw if y'all want to input your ideas for this story, I may or may not use them. But I would love to see how you guys want future chapters to go, itll be like we all are writing the story. 
> 
> Also, Error can still hear the voices so if you want to say something to him or ask something. Then please do, it would be interesting to put it into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be all least a second part, maybe more. That is if you all like it.


End file.
